Brasil Russia e vodca
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: A Brasil convida o Rússia para um visita a sua casa . E apresenta a caipivodca para o estrangeiro . Rússia x Brasil mulher fanfic .


Título : Brasil Rússia e vodca ;

Avisos : Canon x oc , algum ooc , álcool ;

Classificação : T ;

Casal : Rússia x fem. Brasil (oc) ;

Sumário : A Brasil convida o Rússia para um visita a sua casa . E apresenta a caipivodca para o estrangeiro . Rússia x Brasil mulher fanfic .

Nota 1 : "Minha Brasil chama-se Mariana da Silva Gatto . Os dois sobrenomes são uma homenagem aos dois povos europeus que mais tem descendentes aqui , Portugal e Itália , respectivamente . Mariana é morena , tem cabelo comprido , castanho-escuro e cacheado . Os olhos dela são cor de chocolate . Ela se tornou bastante próxima ao Rússia depois da aliança BRICS .

Nota 2 : Natasha é marca de vodca barata .

Narrador P.O.V.

" Era um dia de muito calor no Rio de Janeiro . Mais de 40 º C como era de se esperar . O ar-condicionado já estava no limite , pois funcionava noite e dia . A água gelada e os sucos já estavam quase no fim . Só restante cervejas e vodca na geladeira . Era tentador . A brasileira tomou duas latas de cerveja . Mas , ela se conteve . Não pode beber muito . Ainda vai ter caipivodca para essa tarde . E além do mais , se estiver bêbada , ela não poderá receber seu amado russo .

Lá pelas 4 tarde , a campainha toca . A porta estava um russo usando uma camiseta e uma bermuda . E óculos escuros . Ele estava mais vermelho que um pimentão . Pobre homem . Deve está passado os infernos com esse calor , foi o que a Brasil passou . O visitante trouxe as malas . Para ele era melhor ficar na casa de alguém conhecido do que em um hotel .

" Olá , Rússia . É bom te ver . Entre . "

Brasil queria dar um abraço bem apertado no seu amado . Mas , o pobre coitado estava tão suado , que ela achou melhor que ele tomasse um banho primeiro . Depois , ele terá o tempo todo para conversar com ela .

Depois que o Rússia se refestelou no banho ...

Brasil levou Rússia para a sala .

Então , eles começaram a conversar .

"Brasil , seu verão é um inferno . "

"Agora , você entende o que eu passo no seu inverno . " retrucou a moça .

"Como você aguenta , querida ? "

"Fazendo mil mandingas para não faltar água e o ar -condicionado não quebrar . Hoje está tão infernal que eu bebi duas cervejinhas antes de você chegar . "

"O quê ? ! Brasil , você não passa a vida inteira bebendo como eu . Você fica bêbada cedo . Isso não é justo . "

"Ora , são só duas cervejinhas . Eu me controlei . Daqui a pouco , eu vou fazer a caipivodca . "

" Vodca , vodca , da , da , da !"

" Sim , vodca . Mas , eu comprei Natasha tá . Estou com pouco dinheiro . Gastei quase tudo com Natal e os impostos . Sabe eu tenho que pagar muitos impostos e aturar os corruptos . Deixa só passar o Carnaval que eu vou acertar umas panelas neles . "

" Eu te entendo . Tem muitos corruptos na Rússia também . "

" Mudando de assunto , Brasil sua pele está mais escura ? Tomando muito sol ? "

" Sim , muito . Quando não é o sol da praia . É o sol na rua quando eu estou trabalhando . E você está vermelho como um pimentão , sabia ? "

" Eu estou . O filtro solar não está bastando . Estou tendo que usar óculos -escuros e abrir a sombrinha . O calor é tanto que eu tive que me separar do meu cachecol . Eu me sinto nu sem ele . "

" Ui ! A gente tem que mudar de vez em vez em quando. Mas , o que não precisa mudar , não deve ser mudado , Rússia . "

" Brasil , quando você vai trazer a caipivodca ?

"Só depois que você me der uns beijos , tá bom ? Sem beijo , sem bebida . "

Rússia fez uma cara triste , mas ele concordou .

Depois de uma hora de pegação ...

Brasil foi a cozinha e não muito depois trouxe as bebidas . A caipivodca é feita com limão , vodca , gelo e açúcar .

"Brasil , adorei isso ! Quero mais ! "

"Cuidado , essa vodca que eu usei é mais forte . Não exagere . "

"Não se preocupe , eu aguento bem . "

"Se você beber demais e ficar tarado , eu vou te bater . Posso não ter o melhor dos exércitos , mas certamente , não sou um país pequeno . Ouviu bem ? "

"Da ,da , da ."

Depois de 6 copos , o russo parou . Brasil parou no segundo copo . A vodca é forte . Ela não quer ficar bêbada e ter suas regiões vitais invadidas por acidente . A última vez que Brasil ficou bêbada ela quase se meteu em uma enrascada muito brava .

Depois que a dupla terminou as bebidas , Brasil deitou sua cabeça no colo do Rússia e por aí ficou . Enquanto o russo fazia carinho nela . Eles ficariam horas assim , se um americano não aparecesse de surpresa , de mala e cuia pronto para passar uns dias na casa da Brasil .

Pobre Brasil . Ela sabe o que acontece quando se misturam Rússia e América na mesma casa . Mas , ela simplesmente não consegue dizer não para o americano quando ele a visita . Afinal , os dois são bons amigos . Os dois que se entendam . Não quero que tudo termine em pizza , foi o que Brasil pensou sobre como seriam seus próximos dias ."

Nota final : Desculpem a invasão do América . Mas , não tem graça se ele não segura a vela quando Brasil e Rússia estão juntos . Espero que tenham gostado .


End file.
